


Pumpkin Head

by kittymsmith



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fun, Gift, Halloween, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith
Summary: Bloodhound comes home muttering. When they muttered, Bria knew to start the coffee. She also knew it meant there was something interesting going on, and she wanted to find out what.





	Pumpkin Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenIsaWrittingDesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/gifts).

> This is a gift for my deaf ass friend using Bloodhound and her OC wife for them, Bria. 
> 
> Was actually really fun and cute hope you like it bruv
> 
> Side note:  
Hel in Norse mythology isn't a bad place, it's basically a continuation of life until the inevitable end brought on by Ragnarok. It's pretty chill.  
Elskan is equivalent to sweetheart/darling/baby etc  
Ellie is not reflective of BH biological gender but is a name derived from their birth name that they like.

Bria lifted her head when she heard the door slam. In came Ellie, or Bloodhound to the rest of the world. They were holding a dry-cleaners bag over one shoulder and a big round something on the other, muttering quite loudly to themselves, but not enough for her to hear from the couch. Big boots stomping down the hall (_and leaving dirt on my freshly mopped floor, no doubt_) followed by the sound of those same boots being chucked into the wall and then the shower running. She sat up just in time for them to wander back, still muttering but now just in their underwear, kiss her forehead, and then go and take their shower.

If 15 years had taught Bria anything, it was to make coffee when they muttered like that. They had always been a mutterer; a result of the hunting, she thought, and the need to be quiet that came with it, and their insistence on never complaining about anything, even if it was something to complain about; this was because her elskan was a _fixer_. They did not complain, they fixed; whether it be a squeaky hinge or a life-threatening situation they or someone they knew (but usually it was them; Allfather watched over the crazy and the stupid, Bria’s spouse fell in the former) had gotten them into, they would fix it. So, when they _couldn’t_ fix something, for whatever reason, they would be mad, and they would mutter. At the very least the kiss said it wasn’t her this time.

They came out, again in their underwear, as was their uniform when not at the Games or beyond the porch, and visibly relaxed when taking the mug of coffee. “Thank you, Bria.”

“Always, elskan.” She turned toward the sink, smiling as she felt them lean into her, kiss the back of her ear and then slide down and kiss the nape of her neck, resting their head there, breath slow and warm against her skin. She missed this when they were gone. Even if the circumstances weren’t _ideal_ for the others, Bria was glad the repulsor at King’s Canyon went down. Now she had her love almost every night.

“Have you been behaving?” They said lightly, hand traveling around to rest on her stomach.

“Never.”

“That’s my girl.” They kissed her neck, then turned her slightly to kiss her lips, smiling as they did so. “Soon, we’ll have a baby.”

“Very soon,” she refilled their coffee, having no idea when they managed to drink the whole thing. “And they’ll be better behaved than you.”

“Better behaved than _you_, you mean.”

“No, you.”

“Noooo,” they poked her belly gently, they’d almost lost a finger doing it too hard last time, “_you_.”

She rolled her eyes, smirking just a bit. “At least they won’t mutter.”

They flipped their head back, groaning. “You’re going to bring it up?”

“I’m just curious, Ellie.”

“You’re always _curious_,” they said it like it was a crime, sitting at the dining table where the one piece of technology the couple possessed, a laptop, was plugged in. Bloodhound hated the “damned machine”, a rare object to be permitted by the village council, and only used it to keep track of their stats and snoop through some other Legends social media, but Bria quite liked it. She even had a little attachment (that she was 100 percent not supposed to have in the village) that acted as a projector for movies, something she’d fallen in love with since having the laptop to play them on. Granted, she still usually came to the dropship if she and Bloodhound were going to binge them, but it had saved her much boredom while they were in Kings Canyon. She gave them the (several) moments it took them to log on, then walked over and tried to hug them from behind.

Her belly being what it was, this was very hard, as was the left or right. So, she tugged their chair out and wiggled her way into their lap. They begrudgingly let her. It was but a few seconds and they had their arms wrapped around her while browsing Mirage’s private Instagram. “He’s handsome.”

“And taken,” they snorted, clicking on a picture of Mirage and Wattson-Natalie, if she remembered right. They were adorable, dressed casually and on a beach at sunset. His smile was far calmer than the ones he flashed for the cameras. “They make a good match.”

“I bet Mirage is terrified of Baba.”

They laughed. Good, a good mood. Good enough for her to be nosy. “Are you thinking of him or me? Your father still terrifies me.”

“He is a smiling old man, elskan.”

“Yes, smiling, because he has a knife in his waistband.”

“It’s a nice knife!”

They laughed again, nuzzling against her cheek and smiling at her like all of Allfather’s gifts were resting in her hands. “You are silly, my wife.”

“You are sillier, my sweetheart.” She caressed their cheek, pausing, and kissing them, for a small moment forgetting her mission. A small one. “I do love you, so very much.”

“And I love you.” They looked at her, nose to nose, and sighed. “You’re going to ask, aren’t you?”

“I’m just curious.”

“You’re _always_ curious.” They helped her off them and patted her bum as they stood. “I heard new saying from Natalie. “Curiosity killed the cat”.”

“And satisfaction brought him back!” Bria sang.

They narrowed their eyes at her. “You are banned from the internets.”

“You’re banned from grumpy mumbling.”

“But I cannot stop my grumpy mumblings.”

“And I cannot stop looking at the internets. I find out many things.”

They looked at her a long moment and inhaled deeply. “Oh, it’s just one of those stupid costumes.”

“Oh,” she was almost disappointed-she never liked her love distressed, but they always muttered about the costumes. She was hoping it was something a little new, given the round thing under their arm. “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“It’s bad.”

“That red one you hate isn’t that bad.”

“It’s worse than that one.”

“How can it be worse than that one?”

“It just is.”

“Show me.”

“No.” They started feeding Arthur, who seemed as amused by all this as Bria. He probably knew what the costume looked like. She couldn’t stand for him to be the only holder of the knowledge (even if she’d know sooner or later during the games). “And no, you can’t look.”

“Well good, because I don’t want to. I want to see you in it.”

“You will not, my wife.”

“I will, my sweetheart.” She smiled. “Sooner or later.”

They sighed. “You’ll laugh.”  
“I won’t.”

“You said that last time.”

“But I _mean_ it this time.”

They looked at her a long moment before tossing their hands in defeat. “I must make sure it fits anyway. Some stupid event. Hall-o-ween. I know nothing of this howling, but I suppose I’ll find out.” They were talking mostly to themselves as they went down the hall to their bedroom again. Bria actually knew quite a bit about Halloween and was immensely curious. She also remembered a little movie she’d seen that they’d probably like, and give them an idea of what Halloween was, so she took out her little device, did some searching, and soon had a paused video projected on the wall. Then she sat on the couch and waited.

Bloodhound emerged. Tall, mighty and handsome in a costume of rugged rags, a hand cradling their respirator like a holy lantern, and-their head…they were wearing a pumpkin on it. With a hat. With little glowing balls dangling off of it. She laughed immediately.

“Liar,” they mumbled. The cartoonish and disturbing grin of the pumpkin contrasted with their pouting tone. Bria hefted herself to her feet, still giggling, and got on her toes to kiss the pumpkins cheek.

“It caught me off guard. But I like it.”

“You’re lying. It’s a glowing squash. I am wearing a glowing squash on my head.”

“And it makes you look threatening.”

They paused. “Really?”

“Yes!” She scooted them to a mirror in the hall, where the light showed even brighter. “Look, that grin is devilish! And the orbs-they glow like planets! You’ll appear as a beacon of hope, only to destroy your brethren with a smile. You’ll terrify! You’ll entrance!”

“You take my breath away,” they said softly, and she could hear they were smiling. She held their hand and squeezed it and took in the moment. Leaning into them, their warmth radiating even under all the layers of cloth. Their smell, of Earth and pine and just a little black powder. She wanted to be enveloped in it, like a shawl, and she thought that she would pass to Hel happily that way. She leaned up and kissed the pumpkin head again.

“Come, pretty pumpkin, I have a little movie of Halloween for you.” They looked toward her and nodded, and she led them back. They began watching the movie, and as she suspected Ellie was enjoying it. But they still hadn’t taken off the costume. “You like it that much, now? Perhaps I was too nice.”

They chuckled. “Oh, no, no.”

Time passed. “What, is it comfortable?”

“Not particularly.”

“Alright…are you trying to get used to it?”

They hesitated. “Not intentionally.”

A long moment passed as the movie came to the end, with the Great Pumpkin never existing. It was a shame, Bria always rooted for it. But she now put all her attention on her spouse. “The pumpkin is stuck, isn’t it.”

They nodded. “Very.”


End file.
